Chosen
by DJ Rocca
Summary: He wonders why he was chosen. Spoilers for Ancient History. Read and Review.


Chosen

Note: I do not own Power Rangers RPM nor I do I make money from writing them.  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Dedication: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JD! *HUGS*  
SPOILERS: Ancient History

Scott Truman wasn't really listening to Doctor K as she debriefed the team. He realized he probably should be but that's not what concerned him. He knew he was the one person that could get away with asking her what she said later on in the day. His concern was that his Father hadn't arrested her; he hadn't taken her from the team. They needed her, hell, he needed her. It hit him hard when his Father stormed in, demanding her arrest. It made him remember when he first found out. He was mad but he had quickly realized, without Doctor K, he had nothing.

He blinked and the others were leaving and there he was staring at her blankly. She was looking up at him with a smirk on her face that clearly read 'I'm well aware you were not listening and I better see an apology'. He didn't realize he had been so blatantly obvious.

"Sorry Doctor. I didn't meant to…"

"Zone completely and miss my entire lecture?"

"Pretty much."

"Given the day we've all had Red, I understand."

"Thank you, Doctor K. I'm just relieved that my Father wised up."

"As am I. As I told you when you found out, if I could go back in time, you know I would. But I cannot. I could spend every day for the rest of my life apologizing or I could concentrate on not letting our future die."

"I know, Doctor." He saw the distress that had built in her features and crossed to her. He felt her freeze in his arms as he hugged her tight. He held on though she didn't move. All he could do was focus on the fact he nearly lost her today and it hit him so hard in that moment. He felt her slowly move her arms around him, returning the hug.

"Thank you, for this, it appears this is comforting."

"It's a hug. It's what they are for." Scott mumbled into the top of her head. "Why did you choose me?"

"For?"

"Your Red Ranger?"

"Oh. You do not realize this but I did see you long before you were selected. But I saw something then that I knew I needed in my Team Leader. You were the only one I knew could lead my team and you were the only one I wanted."

"When did you see me?"

"It was after they sealed the Dome."

She hurried through the busy Central Command. There was so much chaos that despite her cloaked appearance she was relatively unnoticed. She heard Colonel Truman's booming voice and a similar voice raised, fighting loudly. She kept herself ducked around the wall as she saw an African American male, age estimated between 18 and 23. His hair was shaved short to his skull, he was badly wounded but it didn't seem to sway the Colonel.

"_I know he's gone but that's no excuse! There are only two Squad members left, we could still be used on patrols to sweep the Wasteland. You know I'm one of the quickest fliers."_

"_For the last time I said no! His body is burned I am not risking anymore lives to find his wreckage!"_

"_That's my BROTHER! YOUR son! He needs to have a proper burial!"_

"_We have other things to worry about than this Scott! Now get out of my sight. You need to go back to the medical ward now!"_

"_But Dad-"_

"_I SAID NOW!"_

She may not know what happened but she was a brilliant mind so she pieced together the details. Father and Son fought over the remains of the Elder Son, lost in the war, burned to death as his plane was destroyed over the wasteland. She watched the boy grit his teeth, give his father the middle figure, a gesture it didn't take a brilliant mind to know its meaning and stalked off. At the end of the hall, a tall sandy blonde man in a blue mechanic uniform waited grimly. At his side, a blonde female not many years older than her watched with scared eyes. Scott nodded his head to them as he approached and they filed down the hall and turned out of sight.

Something in his tone, his injury, the way he carried himself, his facial features. She saw a leader. Someone she could trust. It also didn't hurt that she felt herself gain an attraction to him; he was a very good-looking male. She had seen other males but she didn't feel this…urge to watch them as she did him in that moment.

"Doctor K?"

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past. We need to concentrate on the future. Now that we have the Paleomax Zord, we have a chance."

"Only because you're brilliant."

"I may be the brains but you are my muscle. You fight for me. Something I can never repay."

He felt her slowly pull away; the cold air immediately felt him and he wished to have that warmth back. He had few moments with her alone, so few times to see her open to him before his eyes. The first time he had, was when he gave her the disk he stole from his Father. He saw her eyes glaze with tears as she realized she was listening to the death of his beloved Brother. She took his hand and didn't say a word. She listened as Marcus died, and his ejection. When it was over, she turned to face him. She asked what he wanted. He wanted to go into the Wasteland. After hearing that, she couldn't deny him. She told him yes. He thanked her for her trust and pressed his forehead to hers, something she had only seen animals do in nature. But it felt as comforting as she imagined his arms around her would feel.

He seized her back at the last moment as he fingers passed his, grasping the small digits into his hands he pulled her back. He heard her breath hitch in her throat. He did the one thing he had been wanting to do since that moment they shared when he let her listen to the audio track that contained the coordinates he needed. He pressed his lips softly to hers, and to his surprised, they were met eagerly. The kiss was deep, slow, expressing so many things they couldn't say. It was a thank you between them for the endless times their trust in one another controlled their judgments and thoughts, their devotion between her and her chosen Leader. The thank you for her belief in him that he could never form into words. The closest he could think, didn't compare to the strength it gave him. All he could think was that he had been chosen for this very purpose.

---Read and Review---


End file.
